


Thanks For The Lift

by lestershoweller, phansparent (lestershoweller)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/lestershoweller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tries to loosen Dan up with drinks at their YouTube event in NYC, but he loosens him up a bit too much. They don't even make it to their hotel room before their hands are all over each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Lift

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I think D/P probably get super horny and touchy when they're drunk, and also I like public sex too much.

“Drink this,” Phil says, thrusting a glass into Dan’s hand. 

Dan looks down at the red liquid with a scrunched nose. “What is this?” He asks, bringing the glass to his nose and sniffing it. His nostrils burn with the harsh scent of alcohol, mixed with the acid of the orange slice resting on the brim.

“Just drink it,” Phil demands, grabbing Dan’s hand and practically pouring the liquid down Dan’s throat.

“Jesus Christ,” Dan says, pulling away from Phil. “I’m fully capable of drinking on my own, Phil.” He jerks his head in a sort of nod that he often uses to greater convey his statements.

“You look like you’re about to _murder_ someone! Even people on Twitter have noticed,” Phil says, slicing his arm through the air in exasperation.

Dan snorts. “I thought you said you never check mentions like that. He peers at Phil from the corner of his eye.

“Well, I only did it because I already knew what they’d be saying,” Phil rushes, because he often chastises Dan for being too involved with what people say about him online. “Stop arguing and drink!” He reaches out the glass that is in his own hand and clinks it against Dan’s, a few drops spilling onto Dan’s spiked shoes in the process.

Dan’s voice raises an octave as he reprimands Phil. “Do you know how much these cost?”

“Yes because I paid for them. Now shut the hell up and drink.”

__

“PHIL!” The sound rings through the ballroom, audible even over the thumping club music YouTube has decided is suitable for this gathering. Dan’s voice has a quality to it that makes it impossible to escape, the tone one that shines over any other sound, though maybe that is only to Phil’s ears.

Phil scans the crowd for his boyfriend, grinning at the way he seems about to trip over his own feet. Drunk maneuvering has never been Dan’s forte. Dan folds his bottom lip into a pout as he approaches Phil. “I lost you.”

“Well now you found me,” Phil says, which makes Dan stretch his lips into a smile, his dimple indenting as far as possible.

“It wasn’t that hard. You’re the only one worth looking at in the whole room,” Dan slurs in what he thinks is a whisper. Phil glances around them, but everyone is luckily too preoccupied to pay attention to them.

“Shh…” Phil says, lifting his finger and pressing it quickly against Dan’s lips. “You’re so drunk.”

“Well, you,” Dan prods Phil in the stomach, “kept handing me drinks all night.”

Phil giggles, as he leans towards Dan, his mouth centimeters away from Dan’s ear. He’s thankful for the ridiculous volume in the room, making this position seem understandable. “I like when you’re drunk.”

The heat of Phil’s breath on Dan’s ear and the gravely tone of his voice is already making Dan’s jeans fit tighter at the crotch. Dan brushes an absentminded hand along the length of Phil’s stomach. Phil grabs it and returns it to Dan’s side.

“Dan, you know you can’t do that here,” Phil argues, even though he’d love to give in to Dan’s touches. It was smart of him to limit his own drinking tonight because he’s about two shots below what it would take to say, “Screw who knows, I’m kissing you right here.”

“I wish I could grind against you,” Dan hums, controlling his volume this time. He thrusts his hips slightly forward, circling them almost against Phil. “I want to rub myself all over you.”

“Maybe we should go to bed,” Phil suggests, his voice conveying it’s more of a demand.

“But I’m not tired!” Dan whines.

“You’re daft when you’re drunk.” Winking, Phil turns on his heel and walks toward the doors of the room, making a come hither motion behind him as he walks so Dan can be sure of the message.

Dan skips to meet up with Phil, and when they’ve made it outside the room, Dan curves his arm around Phil’s waist and rests his head on Phil’s shoulder. “Let’s pretend I’m too drunk to walk on my own." 

“Pretend?” Phil questions, smirking and peering at Dan from the corner of his eye.

“Shut up,” Dan groans, smacking Phil on the stomach, but grinning nonetheless.

Dan veers right toward the hotel lobby, but Phil pulls him left, nearly toppling them both onto the floor.

“Where are we going?” Dan asks, his tone a bit irritated and rude, which is common in everyday life but enhanced further by intoxication.

Phil searches his pocket, pulling out a keycard different than the one for their hotel room. “Don’t you remember we get access to the staff lift?” Phil asks, flicking Dan gently on the nose. “Such a forgetful drunk,” Phil teases. 

Dan grumbles and releases his grasp on Phil to cross his arms and sulk – still no more than an inch away from Phil though. “Why do we even need to take this lift? It’s further away from our room,” Dan whines as they wait.

Phil just smirks as the lift doors open with a quick ping. The moment they’re inside, Phil grips Dan by the shoulders and shoves him against the back wall. “Why can’t you ever control yourself in public?” Phil groans into Dan’s ear as he tastes the nearby skin of his neck. He trails kisses down the smooth skin, reaching the collarbones that tempt Phil every time Dan’s shirt collar shifts.

“You’re the one assaulting me in a lift,” Dan rebuts.

Phil bites down on Dan’s collarbone. “Don’t be cheeky.”

Dan giggles and wraps his hands around Phil’s waist. His fingers find the elastic of Phil’s pants, and he allows his hands to drift beneath it.

Phil turns back to look at the monitor, indicating they’re on floor sixteen. They have a few more floors until their own, but Phil decides he’s not interested in waiting. Reaching back, he bangs his hand against the red stop button.

“Phil, what are you doing?” Confusion is prevalent in Dan’s tone, but he isn’t too bothered, pushing his hands further down the back of Phil’s jeans until he’s cupping his ass.

“I’m going to have you right here,” Phil growls, putting on his deep “manly” voice and staring Dan in the eye without blinking. 

“Oh Philip, please have your way with me,” Dan mimes in a maiden-like tone, bringing the back of his hand up to his forehead.

“I’m serious,” Phil says, scrunching his lips into an almost pout but is more just jutting his lips outward.

“What you going to do, fuck me dry?” Dan asks, too old and experienced to think that his hole is going to survive on saliva as lubricant.

“No…” Phil backs away so he can reach into his pocket. 

Dan squints his eyes shut. “Please do not tell me you are actually carrying around lube in your pocket right now. How big of an exhibitionist are you?”

“I’m not carrying lube!” Phil objects. “It’s lip balm.” He holds up a small container of Vaseline, pink in color.

“Is that cherry flavored?” Dan questions, inspecting it more closely.

 Speedily, Phil responds, “I think it’s just pink.”

“It better be…if this ends up like last time…”

“Just don’t get any in your mouth.”

“I’m more concerned about what it might do to my arse.”

“It’ll be fine,” Phil says, colliding his lips into Dan’s, the only successful method of quieting him. 

Dan’s hands find Phil’s bum again, and he tugs him closer. He circles his hips into Phil, the thing he’s been craving most all night. Club music always makes him want to rub his groin on something, and he misses the days when no one knew them, and they would sneak off to bars and dance up against walls and kiss each other in corner booths.

“Mmm, I have good taste in drinks,” Phil whispers against Dan’s lips. 

“And in men,” Dan adds, bringing his hands up to Phil’s collar and undoing the top two buttons. He doesn’t need to look to know Phil is rolling his eyes. 

Dan trails his kisses down Phil’s chin and to his now partially revealed chest. His hand reaches down to fondle Phil’s dick through his jeans, and Phil intakes a sharp breath. 

“Dan,” he murmurs, as Dan suckles against his collarbone, leaving behind a patch of rosy skin.

Phil places his hands on either side of Dan’s head and pulls him back up to kiss him again. He parts his lips, and Dan follows Phil’s voiceless command, opening his own mouth for Phil to slip his tongue into. Phil combs his fingers through Dan’s hair, tugging gently, as their tongues slide against each other. Continuing to palm Phil, Dan reaches with his other hand to undo the button and zipper, to which Phil responds with a bite to Dan’s bottom lip.

Dan pulls Phil’s boxers down enough to release Phil’s cock. He takes it in his hand and makes light strokes up and down it. Dan loves the feeling of Phil’s cock in his hand, maybe more than he likes being stroked himself. He feels blood rushing through his body to his crotch, and he presses his waist against Phil’s thigh to get some friction, a whine dropping carelessly out of his mouth.

Phil snorts. “Look at you and your noises before I’ve even touched your dick.”

Finding Dan’s neck again, Phil bites right where his vein is, the place Phil knows Dan is most sensitive. Dan lets out an unintelligible noise that may have started out as “fuck” but had gotten lost in his throat. He is having difficulty continuing his strokes on Phil now, distracted by the feeling of Phil’s lips on his neck.

“Well, touch me you twat,” Dan groans, and Phil giggles but obliges, rubbing his thumb atop the bulge in Dan’s jeans.

Phil unbuttons and unzips Dan’s jeans and pulls them down past his knees. He gives his cock a quick stroke. “Turn around,” he demands.

Dan faces the back of the lift, while Phil traces a finger down his bum. He circles his thumb over Dan’s hole. Retrieving the Vaseline from his pocket, he dips his finger into it. He rubs his fingers against Dan’s entrance, letting one slip inside Dan. He presses it in deep, massaging the walls.

“For fuck’s sake, just stick you dick in me,” Dan groans.

“I’m stretching you!” Phil reasons.

“You stretched me enough this morning, now come on.”

“So, impatient,” Phil says, withdrawing his finger and leaving a kiss on Dan’s neck.

Dan places his hands against the wall and leans forward to give Phil a better angle. Phil digs as much of the Vaseline out of its tub as he can and rubs it over his cock. Phil lines up with Dan’s hole, circling his tip around it to tease Dan for a moment longer. Reaching behind him, Dan grabs at Phil’s ass and pushes gently, indicating he’s tired of Phil’s games. Phil thrusts hard into Dan, who is unable to suppress a gasp.

Phil wraps an arm around Dan’s waist to play with Dan’s balls, knowing he is going to irritate Dan further by avoiding where Dan most wants to be touched. Dan’s breaths gradually increase in speed and volume as Phil pushes in and out of him. When he’s practically squeaking, Phil knows his cock is close to Dan’s sweet spot. He bends his knees for a better angle and thrusts inside Dan. The garbled moan from Dan’s mouth ensures Phil he has hit the right spot, and he decides to address Dan’s neglected cock, wrapping his hand around it. He plays with the pre-cum formed at the tip, as he slides his hand over Dan's cock.

He has been teasing Dan all night, but God knows Phil loves the way Dan wants him. He loves Dan’s eager mouth kissing all over his chest, and his restless hands unbuttoning his jeans and treating his cock like a prize. He loves the little noises Dan emits that he usually tries to hide when he's sober. It all makes Phil want to explode.

As if Dan can read Phil’s mind, he calls out, “Fuckkkk,” and Phil realizes that his thirsty thoughts have caused him to thrust into Dan at an increased speed. “So close baby,” Dan whispers.

Phil bites down on Dan’s shoulder again as he lets out a deep groan. He doesn’t like pet names normally but during sex, they’re irresistible to him. He slows his thrusts into Dan, wanting to hold off coming until Dan does, needing the pleasant sensation of Dan’s ass tightening around him as he climaxes. 

He strengthens his grip on Dan’s cock, as he pushes all the way into Dan. He leaves himself there as he strokes him, kissing everywhere skin is visible on Dan’s neck and shoulders. Dan lets out another deep moan before shooting cum all over Phil’s hand. Phil picks up speed again with his thrusts as Dan’s ass clenches around him, and it’s so good that he moans into Dan’s neck. Phil feels the tightening in his lower stomach, and just as Dan’s orgasm is coming to a close, he releases inside him. 

“I fucking love you,” he moans as he rides out his climax.

He pulls out of Dan and grabs him by the shoulders to twirl him around. Phil kisses Dan on the mouth, something he misses when he fucks Dan from behind.

“I love you too,” Dan says in between kisses.

They fix themselves up, and Phil presses the stop button again to deactivate it. It is when they’re exiting the lift that Dan points to black bulb on the ceiling.

“Looks like we gave someone a show,” Dan says.

Phil grins. “Well, let’s just hope they don't have any teenage daughters who watch our videos.”

“If we’re outted by lift sex I will kill you.”

“You act like you weren’t begging for me to be inside you.” 

“I hate you.”

“Me too.”

Phil kisses Dan’s cheek, grabs his hands, and leads him back to their hotel room.

                                                                                                     

 


End file.
